Yu Yu Hakusho: The Fifth Member
by Played the Painter
Summary: When Kahara has a mysterious dream, what will it mean for the Urameshi Team....oops, didn't mean for that to rhyme...i have way too much time...sorry. i'll stop now. chapter two is up! Its pg13 for kahara and hiei's not so polite mouths
1. the dream

**FK:** Hello! And welcome to my new story, Yu Yu Hakusho: The Fifth Member!

**Isis and Aharon:** hold up a banner that reads 'She owns nothing'

**Aharon:** heh heh holds up another hand-painted sign that reads 'If she did, would she own us???'

**FK:** looks over Aharon's sign heeyy! That's it, in your story, your gunna die.

_dreaming/thinking_

**telepithy**

* * *

_She was riding the ferry to Hanging Neck Island. It was time for the next Dark Tournament, Three years have past since the Uramehsi Team has last participated. Walking the perimeter of the boat, she checked out the competition. Just a few weaklings here and there. The real competition was on the island._

_A streak of red passed across her vision.''Kurama!'' she called, clamping herself to his arm. He slowly look down. In doing so, she screamed. Instead of his brilliant green eyes and soft complection, there was nothing. Absolutly nothing...._

Kahara awoke with a start. Her body chilled to the bone even in the early May morning. She feared for Kurama's safety and what her dream meant. Out of all the people she knew, Kurama had to be her favorite. They've lived next door to each other since kindergarten, when she first to the city. With his flaming red hair and bright green eyes, he was not only one of the smartest kids in the city, he was also the hottest. _I think i'm starting to get a crush on the fox..._

She stole a glance at her clock._ 5:30, might as well stay up for now..._She sure wasn't gonna go to sleep any time soon. She got up out of bed and took a bath. After her bath, she put on her school uniform(the same as Kurama's) and brushed her hair. Normally she wore her long black, blue-tipped hair in twin ponytails, but today she felt it was a bit childish. She _had_ been wearing them since she was 6. So she just brushed it down wear it landed at the small of her back.

Opening up her window, she waved to Kurama. He put up two fingers for her to hold on, and went down stairs. 'I'll be there in two minutes' is what the gesture ment, for they walked to school every morning. Acactly two minutes later, the doorbell rang, and there was Kurama, Mr. Punctuality. She grabbed her bag, locked the door and left with him.

On the walk to school, Kahara told Kurama about the dream. "What _is_ the Dark Tournament anyway? I've never heard of it before..."

"You'll find out soon enough" he said."Anyway, your powers are coming along greatly" He blowed his nose.

Kahara had the power to control fire and water. But the most she could do was give 2nd degree burns and really bad colds. Both of which Kurama had gotten. "Hmm"

"What? Your powers hurt!"

"Its what you get for laughing at me." There was no emotion in her voice.

Kurama cracked up."But you were so funny!"

"It was my first time driving." she defencivly said.

"You hit your house!!" He pointed out and burst out laughing. "You didn't even make it out of your drive-" He was cut off by the smell of burning rubber. Looking down, he saw Kahara's normally teal eyes glowing red. Even farther down, he saw his shoes starting to rezemble a puddle. "Put it out." He wasn't laughing anymore, he could feel the heat in the soles of his feet.

She sighed and her eyes started to turn blue. All of a sudden, he was drenched. He hated it when she did that. Gratefully, he took the towel she held out for him.

"Meet me after school. We're all meeting at Yusuke's house. You, too." He gave a grin that said something along the lines of 'I know something you don't know'.

**

* * *

**

**Aharon:** Review or _i_ will be your worst nightmare pulls out a sicle dripping with a sticky blue poison Bwahahahahahah 


	2. the meeting

**FK:** I would like to formally apologize to anyone who was scared of Aharon's behavior...i didn't realize it was scary till Sapphire Angel put it in the review....

**Aharon:** Why are you being so formal?..It's scaring me...

**FK:** Wellllll, its 6:32 am in the morning. _And_ it's my second day of High School, so i write realllllllyyy neat and polite since I have English this semester....

**Isis:** (walks in front of FK and Aharon with a banner that says 'FK does not and will not ever own Yu Yu Hakasho, no matter how hard she tries')On with the story!

**FK:** (looks at banner and is offended)Hey! I'm working on owning Kurama's soul! (pets Kurama's hair) Soon, very soon Kurama ( maniacal laughter)

**Kurama:** (Tied to chair and gagged O.o HELMP MHE!! (translation : Help Me!!)

_dreaming_

'thinking'

**telepathy**

"speaking"(duh!)

* * *

School was finally over for the day. Kahara couldn't believe how slow the day went by, what with waiting for the meeting with the Urameshi team. At the final bell, she stuffed everything in her locker and practically flew down the two flights of stairs to Kurama's locker. "Dammit. Why'd he have to have a locker in the baseme- oww...that hurt" She rubbed the side of her head. She had ran into someone."All right. Who the 'ell did that?!" She heard laughter from above her. Blushing, she realized what had happened. She had ran right into Kurama. "Oh, man. You're never gonna let me live this down are you?"

Kurama gave her a sceptical look. " What do _you_ think?"

She pulled a Hiei. "Hnn..."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. " Come on, we're going to be late."

They ran all the way to Yusuke's house, but were the last ones there. Kahara looked around the room. She saw Kuwabara and Yusuke sitting on the couch, playing video games. Hiei was in the dark corners of the room, praying no one saw him. And Botan, well, she was being her usual bright, cheery, wholesome self. God, how I hated her. "Are we late?"

"Bingo!Bingo!Bingo! You win the prize!" came the usual response from the 'grim reaper'. Her violet eyes shimmering.

Kahara sighed. At that moment she could easily see her hands slipping up to Botan's fragile neck and wringing it tightly. She pushed those thoughts away for later, catching a smile in Hiei's eyes. 'Damn! I forgot the little shrimp could read minds.' "What _is _the Dark Tournament, any way? I've never heard of such a tournament."

Kuwabara answered her question, without moving his eyes away from the game. "It's this big tournament for demons. DIE URAMESHI!!! There's always a special team that has to be in it, and this year we have the honor of being that team. I WON!!!" Everyone stared at him. "What? I actually paid attention to what Koenma told us." Sceptical looks went all around. "I did!" Yusuke muttered something that sounded like 'sure ya did, mr. 56 on a test' and recieved a whack on the head from Kuwabara.

"Why haven't I ever heard of the tournament though?"

"Because you haven't had your powers for that long." It was Kurama's turn to answer.

" _I_ still don't like to idea of a ningen on our team." Hiei said. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at him. "You know what I mean...a ningen who can't fight."

"I agree. Why can't we have Genki again?" Yusuke said.

"I can so fight! Wanna take me on?"

"I'd be wasting my time doing that. You can't control your powers."

Her eyes glowed myschievisly. All of a sudden the detective's hair was burning brightly and the fire demon was drenched to his boxers. "Are you so sure of that? Plus, I can at least look my opponent in the eyes."

"Oh, now its on!" Hiei has always had a little problem with hight jokes. He lunged at Kahara with the katana drawn. She took a step to the left. He lunged again, but she, in turn, moved. How she loved torchureing him. This went on for at least twenty minutes, until Kurama had enough scense to stop laughing and grab the hot-headed demon.

"Stop your fighting. Save that for the tournament. By the way, Botan, when is the tournament?" Asked Kurama.

" Four months from now. I suspect you will train Kahara until then?"

He looked at Kahara. Seemingly asking if it was alright. "Uh...yeah."

"I'm off then." Hiei jumped out of the window, where there was supposedly supposed to be a tree there. He fell the three stories down to the ground. The tree was now gone.

Yusuke's head popped out from the window. "I thought I had told you about the tree, I told everyone else. Atsuko wanted beter sattelite reseption. Sorry!"

With a 'hn' hiei took off. He had too much abuse for one day. Nobody saw him untill the day of the Tournament.

Everyone else dispersed. Botan went back to Spirit World, Kuwabara went home, as did Kahara and Kurama..........

**

* * *

**

**FK**: (announcer-like) Will Hiei ever like Kahara? Will Yusuke stop using so much gel, or Kuwabara ever get a brain? How about Botan's super happy cheerfulness? Find out in the next chapter of this story! (bursts out laughing) Ohmigod! That was soooo much fun! Wasn't it?

**Aharon:** Why the 'ell did you just do that?!?!?

**FK:** 'Cause its fun! Oh, yeah! This is for TsukiAkuma: Fear my speech impedament and Rhode Island accent! Soder, Pala, Regula, and Pernanent!

**Aharon:** Do you want her to kill you?!?!

**FK:** No. But she's so _cute_ when she's mad! ( now hides from Tsuki under the chair Kurama's sitting in)

**Kurama:** O.o;;;;;;;


End file.
